Bomb
by kickbutt91
Summary: Keira and Faith were created to defend America when the Titans were destroyed. They are a secret untill word of a horrible army is rumord. America treats the two inferior so why save an America that hates you. Will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Bomb**

A dark hallway lay before a child of potential. She was more powerful than any seven-year-old she was, more powerful than any nurse, patient or doctor in that hallway. She walked down to a door. Behind this door lay opportunity, it was knocking. Of course little Keira Madison didn't know this at the time but she could feel something.

Keira stared at the door. She was a pale girl with dark brown hair; it was long and straight. Her eyes were a jungle green and her teddy bear was held tightly. Fear had taken her body in a trance. Her mom was in there, so was her new baby sister, hopefully. "_Mommy was very sick; she was screaming" _thought Keira to herself. _"Daddy was worried too". _Keira was growing impatient suddenly a man that was all to well known, walked through the swing doors. He gave a quick glance to Keira and winked. "Mr. President, he says it's happening again" said another man that walked behind the first.

Keira now really wanted to know what was going on. The president only visited when something bad happened, like when the Ttans wer destroyed.

* * *

Flahback

A news annoucer sat at her desk reading from a paper. "The Teen Titans are about to stand up to these menicaful beings. Teh go into formation".

"TITANS GO!"

* * *

End

_"It was weird the fight lasted so long and they still lost"._

_

* * *

_

Robin flung himself at the leader. It was a direct hit. Raven had about five others in a dark circle and Beastboy trampled as many as he could. Cyborg and Starfire sot out of the wazoo. Robin and his team had the terrorists cornered when all the sudden Beastboy fell to the groud. They looked behind and saw an entire army behinde them. The last thing anyone heard was bullets flying threw the air an hitting flesh.

* * *

_"Right where they wanted them. So close yet so far." Keira _shook her head at the thoughts. She had liked the Titans they visited hera lot to help train her._She began to hear voices on the other side of the locked doors._

She gave a quick look to make sure no in was around. Keira closed her eyes and pushed her body through the now locked doors. Her head and shoulders went through and she listened in on the president's conversation with her dad.

"I can't believe it Chase" her dad sounded really upset. " First Keira and... now this baby". "Why, one is enough".

"This country needs an offensive weapon now, Keira is great and I am grateful but... the terrorists are forming an army, larger than before,we need this", the president's face was emotionless as he spoke. Kera gasped "_not another one no"._ Her dad spoke again.

"Keira is Americas best defense weapon nowand her future as a spy is bright, isn't it enough". "This baby will have the same chemicals and elements as she but I would program her differently".

"You're a good man Dirk and, I'm sorry about your wife. You've served your country well".

The president saluted as did Dirk and he left with the rest of the officers. Dirk Madison walked down another hallway to begin the new bay's surgery.

Keira in the mean time sank back through the wall and watched the president go by. She sat back down in a chair and tried to process what just happened. It took her father about three hours to return. In that time she decided not to tell him what she had heard.

"Keira honey ummm... mommy isn't coming back", he sighed and knelt down to his daughters level. "Daddy", Keira started but was lost in a flood of tears. Dirk lifted her chin up. His blue eyes almost hidden by his black hair. "Keira the baby didn't make it either, but she's going to be ok soon".

"She's going to be like me"?

"Well sort of she'll have different powers but she'll be alive".

"Ok", Keira lowered her head again. "Daddy why does the president need another powerful person"?

"Keira", he sighed and sat next to her now, "Keira you can make force field, you know thousands of languages, you know every martial arts move under the sun but, this baby needs to well, take the offensive side of the field".

"You forgot daddy, I can go through stuff to". She started to smile. This made Dirk smile to. He hugged her tightly. "Keira I promise if we can give you control we can help this one to".

"So what are we going to name this kid"? He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"How about... Faith because, Mommy always had faith in everyone."

"Faith it is". He hugged his daughter again and kissed her on the cheek.

And so the world had a very different and very powerful child born that day. A child that had opportunity and potential just as her older sister does. A child called Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys heres another chapter now I warn you the Titans don't play a huge role. I origanaly just wrote a story about Keira and Faith without the Titans. But I want people to read this so please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 High School, Love It, Hate It Make It Go Away**

A bright light was seen through the eyes of a child. Nothing else was there just a bright, yellow, light. A mans voice could be heard, it seemed like it was miles away but it was right next to this child.

"What exactly do you need her to be"? Asked one voice

"A weapon, a living weapon", replied the other.

"Well I think I can do that"

"One more thing, we need a bomb...

An alarm clock sounded before the dream was finished.

Faith Madison woke with a start. "It was dad and, some dude I don't know" she whispered to herself. "Only a dream, Only a dream". Faith knew it wasn't just a dream it was a flashback. It was the day she was created, the day she was re-born.

"Faith you lazy kid, get your ass up and down here, your gonna make me late"! Screamed the now 21 year old Keira. She was eating a beagle downstairs, packing a gym bag and zippering up a jacket at the same time.

Faith moaned but crawled out of bed despite her pin. Her head was throbbing so were her legs. She looked in the mirror her blue eyes stared back at her. She started to brush her perfectly straight dirt-blonde hair. She was a skinny girl but it was sort of the price to pay if you were a cross-country runner. But there was one feature she liked about herself; her sister had one too. The star shaped scar on her arm. Her best friend Joey had thought it was cool too.

"Faith"!

"I'm coming ballerina, chill" Faith yelled back at her sister.

Faith combed her hair and put on her blue jeans, she also put on her black tank top it said "S.H.S Cross Country" on the front. On the back it said "our sport is your sports punishment". It was her favorite shirt. She grabbed her backpack and rushed down stairs.

Keira waited at her Yamaha motorcycle. She tossed Faith a helmet and a black jacket.

"Let's go little sis". Kiera smiled and Faith smiled back. They rode until the reached Samstig High school.

"Have a good day Faith and stay out of trouble ok" Keira said to her sister.

"You worry too much" Faith sighed and waved as her sister rode away.

"Ever since dad died she's had to take the parent role, well she not so bad but I like her more as a sister than a mom" Faith's thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Dude, way to be late"! Her best friend Joey pushed through a crowed of admirer. He was the jock of the school star of the Basketball and football team. But Faith knew him as just Joey, the kid that moved from the streets of Compton to lovely Philadelphia. All the girls loved him but Faith thought of him as a best friend. His dark skin and cornrows were seen coming toward her. "Dude, it seems I have more and more girls after me everyday" he sighed and looked at her. They began to walk to homeroom for attendance. A few hover scooters crossed their path and many kids in soaring cars flew in. Joey looked at Faith. "Did you have the dream again"?

"Yeah, it's the same almost every night; I don't see anything I just hear voices".

"Well I'm no dream analyzer but I still say it's a flashback".

"How could it be I don't remember that day"?

"Well, whateva I'm mean it can't kill you so..."

"Joey your the only one besides Keira and some dudes in the government that know about my powers, don't' break our promise".

"Whoa dude is it that time of the month".

"Shut up". Faith slapped him in the back of the head. They smiled at each other and walked into homeroom. Faith knew it would be the same boring day. They would be told about the war and then she would go to her classes, She'd go to cross-country practice then come home. Keira would come home from her dance school and they would eat. And Blahdie Blahdie Blah. But little did Faith know someone was watching her and someone was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppl. Her's another chapter the action stuff is coming soon I'm building suspence.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Mission Impossible**

"Faith Madison I suggest you pay attention" Cried Mrs. Warren.

"Yes Mrs. Warren" Faith said with a sigh. "_It's so boring she's a monotone bitch and I know all this stuff, the constitution this and that why should I care? When's lunch? Agggggggggghhhhh, she just doesn't shut up." _As Faiths mind went off into a daydream the other kids took notes and all that was heard for a while was the sound of scratching pens. The bell rang and the hallways came to life.

"She is the most boring teacher Joey I can't take it" Faith met up with Joey after class to go to lunch.

"Hey, only three more days of torture then, we're outta here". Joey smiled and made a hitchhiking hand motion. They both laughed and sat down next to their other friends. Joey was then almost mauled by the other teenage girls. You could hardly see him blushing through his dark cheeks. He loved the attention though never admitted it. Faith chuckled and talked to her other friends from Track. She loved all her friends but Joey was different. He was the only one who knew her real life; he was the only one who knew about her powers and about everything else. Joey was a guy who she could count on and Faith loved him like a brother.

School ended and Faith walked up to the Track to meet up with the team. They all said hi and practice proceeded as normal. Well almost normal, a man watched everyone run his or her sprints. He especially watched Faith as she ran by him. Faith noticed him as she rounded the bend for the third time. He wore a dark suit with an earpiece in his right ear. He just watched her so Faith thought him to be a scout for a collage. She forgot about the man and continued her sprints.

After practice she walked out of the locker room and called her sister to pick her up. When Keira came the man proceeded to his car. Faith put on her helmet and the two, rode home. All the way the man in the dark suite followed them all the way.

Keira opened the door and Faith walked in behind her. Before Keira could close the door the man from before parked in the driveway. Keira was puzzled she turned to Faith and asked "Who is that guy he was watching me as we rehearsed today, then he left early?" Faith looked out the window and saw him.

"He was at my practice too".

"I don't like this little sis," as Keira said this she opened the door again and the man was outside his car, he placed a small handgun in his belt. She threw the door open and yelled to Faith "HE'S GOT A GUN"! Keira ran and jumped over the car, she kicked him and he slid away from her on the ground. Faith flew up and soared over the man with her hand pointed at him.

"Okay buddy what the hell do you want"? Faith still hovered above him and Keira joined her. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up her face inches away from his. "Talk"! She commanded.

"Sorry for the miss understanding ladies, I'm Lutenant Danker; I'm here to take you to the White House." He showed the girls his badge and Keira set him down. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Come on ladies we don't have much time". The girls looked at each other and Keira gave a nod. The entered his car and drove off.

Keira stared at him for a while, he was about her age and had an army buzzed head. His eyes were brown and he had pale skin. As they arrived at the White House the president along with many bodyguards greeted them. They walked into his office and the door shut behind Danker. The president offered the girls a seat and dismissed his other guards. He motioned for Danker to stay.

"Hello girls it's nice to see you again". The president said with a smile.

"Mr. President why have you called us here"? Asked Faith.

"Well that's a good question Faith".

"Urg I hate it when he treats me like I'm four, '' Faith thought to herself.

"I have called you both here to tell you the time has come; America needs its top weapons". He said this solemnly.

"What"? Faith and Keira screamed in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this is the last update I'll have for a while but I hope you like it. U sort of learn more about the girls powers in this one.**

**

* * *

****And so It Begins**

"Keira, Faith we need you". The president was worried. Keira stared at him; she had known this man all her life. Faith sat back down and sighed. "First finals now this".

"Oh shut up your so smart you don't even need to take them". Keira sat down as well.

"Keira you and Faith will have full access to our training facilities, This is for real and we have a full proof plan."

"Well that's a first", Faith mumbled. The president ignored her comment and continued.

"Faith your power is the control of weapons. You're a living bomb and gun."

"You got that right just let those filthy terrorists come at me. I'll blast 'em into oblivion with me hand." She chuckled and ignored her sister's evil stare.

"Keira your power of force fields will most defiantly come in handy for defense." The president sat back in his chair waiting for a response. When none was given he spoke again. "Lutenant Danker will be helping you train". Danker nodded and said "you girls are amazing I only hope I can keep up with you". They all chuckled. "Well if there are no more comments or questions you girls may work your way back to Philadelphia. Danker please drive them back then you are free to go home".

While on the way back Danker told the girls who he was, what he did and they all just talked. Faith and Keira learned his name was Josh. There was moment of silence until Faith spoke up, "Sooooooooo Josh are you single". Josh blushed and answered a bit embarrassed. "Yeah actually I am".

"Hear that Keira if you can't scrap up anyone go with this guy, he actually seems decent".

"You little bitch". Keira was ready to jump through the seat and strangle her sister but restrained herself.

"It's ok Keira I know what younger sisters are like mine was the same".

"Was?''

"She died last year from cancer. It's funny she seemed fine until a few months before it happened".

"I'm so sorry Josh", Keira said.

"Yeah dude we lost our dad thanks to a drunken bastard", Faith almost whispered.

"Hey no more talk about death let's talk about you guys", Josh said with a smile. Of course Faith talked about her Cross Country and Track times. How she was nationally ranked and about her awesome friends. Keira chuckled a few times at her sister but always stared at Josh. _"He's so cute"_; she shook her head at the thought.

They arrived at the house and Faith jumped out of the car and ran inside to do her homework. Keira pushed through the door and stood to say goodbye. "Thank you Josh, we'll have to talk some other time".

"No problem, she's a nice kid don't stop doin what your doin."

"Bye".

The next day was a Friday it started and ended the same as before but after school and Keira's musical practice the girls made the 3omin. trip to Washington D.C (Remember cars and motorcycles are way faster now). They arrived to a big dome. It was white and had a glass like ceiling. Of course the ceiling wasn't glass it was a strong see through that Keira didn't know. They entered to see that the dome was absolutely huge. It had two floors under ground and a huge wide-open space for the girls to train in. The girls got dressed in their training clothes and entered the dome. Keira was wearing a red Everlast sports bra and long baggy black shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Faith wore a black running top with light blue sport shorts. Her hair was also tied back. They waited for instructions.

"Faith, Keira these robots have automatic guns and grenades, the will not stop until we press this red button", Josh was watching through a box like building. It had a transparent glass in front of it. "Ready, GO!"

The robots came up from the floor and there were hundreds. Keira and Faith looked at each other and smiled. Faith flew up and began shooting bullets from her hands. , while Keira jumped through some robots grabbing their insides. She kicked a few and punched one behind her. Faith flew around dodging bullets. Finally she was brought down by a shot to the leg. Keira was flipping robots all around and turned to see her sister cornered. She screamed "Faith watch out"! And jumped in front of her sister with a force field. "Move Keira I can control it this time."

"Ok buddy I trust you".

Faith charged up some energy she glowed a greenish color. Keira jumped through a bunch of robots. She blasted some with energy and encircled herself with a force field. Faith flew into the air and gave a scream. A massive amount of energy flooded the room. When the robots were gone Faith kept going. Keira jumped in the air and kicked her sister to the ground. She encircled her with a force field until Faith stopped. Faith stood weakly and fell passed out on the ground.

* * *

**See you next time.**


End file.
